Destiny's Randomness
by Merielle
Summary: This is just a very random story about the sugarfilled adventures of me, my friends, the KH gang, and my OCs from Destiny's Punishment. Beware.
1. Random Visit

Me: hi everyone! Merielle here, and I got another creative outburst out of nowhere!

Ken: again…

Me: anywho, this is just a completely random story about me, my friends, the KH gang, and the OCs from my own little fanfic: Destiny's Punishment. For those of you who haven't read it, please do, otherwise you won't understand a few parts of this random story. And for the readers of DP, I didn't abandon the story or anything. I just needed something else to take my stressed mind off of things. …And this is what came up.

Ken: Be prepared for chaos everyone…

Takari: Merielle does not own Kingdom Hearts. All she owns is a large group of OCs from her crazy imagination.

* * *

Destiny's Randomness

Chapter 1—Random Visit

A girl about the age of 15 was sitting down on the couch, a large flat-screen TV in front of her. She had shoulder-length light brown hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and dark blue skirt along with white shoes.

"Oh my god! I finally got FF7: Advent Children, and now I get to watch it! Nee! I'm so excited!" She grinned and squealed happily.

"Whatever…" Came another voice.

"Huh? Is that you, Ken?"

A sixteen-year-old boy walked into the room. He had short black hair with purple highlights and violet eyes. He was wearing black leather pants with several chains hanging from the pockets and a dark purple T-shirt.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny. Of course it's me, Merielle," said Ken, glaring at the bubbly girl.

"Are Kaitsu and Kotoro here yet?" asked Merielle.

"Yeah, we're here."

Merielle and Ken turned around as two other boys walked into the living room; one about the age of fourteen, and the other sixteen. The younger one had short silver hair and blue eyes. He wore dark blue baggy pants and a white T-shirt with the Japanese symbol for "Light" written in black.

The older one had black hair and yellow eyes, and wore black pants and black sleeveless shirt with the symbol for "Darkness" written in white. He would have looked normal if it wasn't for his right arm. Starting from his shoulder, the pale skin faded into black until it reached the hand, which was pitch black and had five sharp claws as fingers. That's whatone's armlooks like when they're a Half-Heartless.

"What took you two so long? I had to wait here for you lazy bums to get here so we could watch AC!"

"Sorry! It's not my fault that Kotoro slept in," said the silver-haired boy, glancing at the older boy.

"I didn't sleep in!" said Kotoro.

"Yes you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Merielle and Ken watched as the two began arguing. After a few minutes, Kotoro began threatening to claw out Kaitsu's vocal cords and do other horrible things that shouldn't be mentioned.

"Shouldn't we stop them? Their threats are getting frightening…" asked Merielle.

"Nah, they're brothers. They're _supposed_ to threaten each other."

"Well… arebrothers supposed to strangle each other too?"

Ken blinked and Merielle pointed to Kotoro, who was now strangling Kaitsu.

"Cool!" said Ken.

"Not cool! Not cool! Stop it you two!" Suddenly Merielle whacked the two on their heads with a frying pan.

"OW!" shouted the brothers, rubbing their heads in pain.

"…Where'd you get that frying pan?" asked Ken.

"Uh… I don't know," said Merielle.

"Hmph. You should have used a sword instead. It would've been more fun."

"Hey!" yelled Kaitsu, glaring at Ken, who glared right back. Both stayed like that and glared for a few minutes before Merielle said,

"Potato Pastries!!!"

"What the hell?" said Kotoro.

"I felt like saying that…"

Kaitsu blinked, looking back at the two. (Ken won! XD) "Why do I feel as though I'm the only sane person in this room?"

"You're not the only one…" muttered Ken.

"Anywho, let's just start watching AC already!" Merielle grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, turned on the PlayStation2, inserted the CD, and sat down on the couch in less than 3 seconds.

"How'd she do that?" asked Kaitsu.

"The world will never know…" muttered Kotoro. They all sat down on the couch as the movie began playing. A fewscenes and minutespassed and it showed a scene with Kadaj in it.

"Nee! Kadaj!" Merielle began to squeal, melt, jump around, and do other things that random fangirls do, while the other three just stared.

"Dear lord…" muttered Ken.

"I'm a fangirl, that I am," grinned Merielle.

"You're also insane," he added.

"Hey!" Merielle glared at Ken, who glared back, and another glaring contest was formed. Kaitsu and Kotoro watched them as they continued glaring for another 5 minutes. Merielle blinked, rubbing tears out of her eyes.

"My eyes! They burn!!!"

"Ha! I win!" taunted Ken.

"Geez, Ken, how can you glare at someone without blinking for so long?" asked Kaitsu.

Ken hesitated in thought. "…I don't know. It's a gift, I guess."

"Nee!" Merielle, who was obviously on another sugar rush, summoned her staff and whacked Ken flat on the head.

"Ow!!" shouted Ken. The others started laughing until Ken shot a glare at them, an evil little fire in his eyes. They fell dead silent as they saw Ken's signature death-glare.

"Uh-oh…"

"That's it! I've had enough!!" Ken summoned his sword, grabbed Merielle by the collar, dragged her into another room, and locked the door. The two brothers stood outside the door, staring at it.

"Um… Can this day get any weirder?" asked Kaitsu.

Kotoro was about to answer, when suddenly a loud scream came from the room, the clang of metal… and a very horribly disgusting gushing sound.

"My god…" muttered Kaitsu, backing away from the door. Suddenly the door burst open and Merielle walked out, holding Ken's sword while dragging a bloody Ken behind her. She looked over at Kotoro and Kaitsu, who were just staring wide-eyed.

"What? I had to defend myself, ya know!" said Merielle.

"But… you just… you killed him!!" gasped Kotoro. Merielle pointed the sword at Kotoro's face, an evil look in her eyes.

"You can be next if you want."

Kotoro transformed into a Heartless and ran out of the room before any of them could say 'Keyblade.' Merielle looked over at Kaitsu, who was backing away… slowly.

"What about you, Kaitsu?"

"Uh… no thanks…" And with that, he ran out of the room before Merielle could blink. Merielle stood there as the sword disappeared in her hand. A cloud of darkness surrounded her and she changed into Ken.

"Are they gone?" Came a voice from the room.

"Yeah," said Ken, looking behind him as Merielle walked out of the room laughing her head off.

"I can't believe theyfell forit!" She knelt down to thefake deadKen on the floor and took off the little card that was on its back. It instantly disappeared.

"So… We watched FF7: AC, had twoglaring contests, and scared the bloody murder out of Kaitsu and Kotoro. This day was… fun," remarked Ken. "What do we do now?"

"Hmm…" thought Merielle, "I know! Let's have a sugar party!!!"

"…Sugar party?"

"Yeah! We can invite everyone over and eat sugar-infested candy until we're high on sugar!!!" And with that, Merielle grabbed the phone and ran off to call everyone.

"…Be prepared for mass chaos," muttered Ken, following Merielle out of the room.

* * *

Me: yes, a bit random. But it'll get even funnier later on. For now, I'll just jump around between this story and Destiny's Punishment.

Kaitsu: you better not do to me what you did in the other story… (glare)

Me: um… I won't. I bet the readers already hate me for doing that. …And I bet some you have no idea what I'm talking about… and probably don't even give a damn. Read and review! …Or just read!

Ja ne!

**Merielle**


	2. Pizza and Decorations

Me: Chapter 2's up!

Kaitsu: Be prepared for more randomness…

Takari: Merielle does not own Kingdom Hearts. It is quiet obvious by now, isn't it?

* * *

Destiny's Randomness

Chapter 2—Pizza and Decorations

"Yeah, I'd like to order a pizza…" said Merielle as she flipped through the pages of her phone book. "Okay, I'll have five mega-sized pizzas: one with cheese; one with pepperoni; one with hearts of the innocent; and another with pure sugar. …Hello? Hello! Dammit!"

"What happened?" asked Ken as he walked into the room holding a box full of balloons.

"The guy started laughing and hung up on me…" muttered Merielle. "I'll try again." She picked up the phone and dialing again. Unfortunately, the guy laughed and hung up…again.

"Aw, he hung up again! Why won't he just give us our pizzas!" whined Merielle.

"…Since when is there a pizza with pure sugar?" asked Ken, looking at Merielle's pizza list. Merielle ignored this and dialed again, only to be yelled at as the guy hung up.

"Look… Let's just forget about the stupid pizza--"

"I. Want. PIZZA!!!" shrieked Merielle in that evil little way when someone wants something but they don't get it.

"Okay, okay, sheesh…" Ken dialed the number again.

"What the hell do you people want?!" yelled the pizza guy…person.

"We just want the pizza we asked for," said Ken.

"Haha! Yeah right, since when has there been a pizza with 'hearts' and 'sugar'?"

"…Well, we eat those kinds of pizzas every day."

"Haha! Nice try--"

"Look, we just want our damn pizzas right now! So if you get your (beep)ing butt over here and give us our (beep)ing pizza, I'll hunt you down and your (beep)ing pizza shop! So get the (beep) over here and give us our pizza!" Ken slammed the phone into the receiver, literally breaking it, and sighed. He looked over at Merielle, who was just staring wide-eyed. "…What?"

"I never knew you had such…colorful… vocabulary," said Merielle.

"Oh, shut up," grumbled Ken, walking off to get more party supplies from who-knows-where. Merielle looked at the phone, which was currently broken and being taken away by ants.

"How am I supposed to call the others if the phone's broken?" thought Merielle. "Hmm… I know!" She pulled out a small cell-phone from her pocket and smiled. "Dear god, I thank thee for the wonderful technology that has been bestowed upon this earth." And with that, she began dialing and calling all her friends and other random people.

Meanwhile, Ken had managed to find Kaitsu and Kotoro and explained the entire death-joke incident to them. After a few minutes of the two brothers beating up Ken, they began to set up the party decorations. It was then that Kaitsu noticed a black hat on the table.

"Hey, what's the hat for?" he asked.

"I dunno. It was in Merielle's party stuff, so I just brought it down," explained Ken.

Kaitsu walked over to the hat and picked it up. "It looks like a magician's hat." An idea struck his head and he smiled. "Hey, you two, I'm going to pull out a rabbit out of this hat just like in the magic tricks!"

Ken and Kotoro watched as Kaitsu placed his hand inside the hat. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Suddenly Kaitsu smiled and pulled his hand out, holding something furry. Ken and Kotoro's eyes widened as they saw what it was.

"Behold! A rabbit!" said Kaitsu.

"Uh… Kaitsu… you should probably look a little closer…" muttered Kotoro, pointing to the furry creature. Kaitsu blinked and looked at it.

It was a squirrel. (If you hadn't read Destiny's Punishment, you wouldn't understand this joke right now)

"It's…a…squirrel…" It took a few seconds for the words to register in Kaitsu's mind. His eyes widened as the other two backed away slowly.

"Squirrel! SQUIRREL! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!" Kaitsu screamed and threw the squirrel straight at the wall. Before the other two could blink, Kaitsu summoned his Keyblade, ran behind the couch, and aimed his weapon at the squirrel, ready to cast a fire spell.

"Kaitsu, calm down!" said Kotoro, trying to pull the Keyblade out of Kaitsu's hand.

"It's an evil demon! Kill it! KILL IT!!!"

"Who're you calling an evil demon?"

The three froze as the…talking…squirrel jumped onto the floor. A black smoke engulfed it and its form changed into that of a human. A boy the age of sixteen with shoulder-length black hair and red eyes walked out of the cloud. He wore black torn pants and a deep red t-shirt with the words "_I live to kill_" written on it.

"…Takari?"

"Okay, which one of you brats threw me at the wall?" said Takari, his eye twitching with anger.

"He did!" shouted Ken and Kotoro, pointing at a now scared Kaitsu.

"Oh gee… will you look at the time? I have to go and get that…thing… yeah… um, bye!" Kaitsu ran out of the room before they could react.

"Dead man walking…" muttered Takari.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ken.

"I was invited. You guys are having a party, aren't you?"

"Well… it's a sugar party…"

"Another one? Seriously, Merielle never knows when to quit on sugar," sighed Takari.

"Death from above!!!" Came a voice.

The three looked up as two figures fell in through the roof and onto the ground in front of them. It was a boy and a girl about the age of fifteen. The two stood up, coughing at the dust from the hole in the roof. The girl had bright red hair and pink eyes, and wore a pink skirt and white shirt. The boy had spiky green hair and blue eyes, and wore jeans and ablack shirt with the picture of a green dragon on the back.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone through the roof!" said the girl.

"But it would have been more fun, Seika! We'd have the element of surprise!" said the boy.

"You're such a joker, Ryu," groaned Seika. She looked over at the three and smiled in an over-hyperactive way. "Hi you guys!"

"Oh no… not her," muttered Ken. Seika looked around the room and frowned.

"You call this a party? There's no decorations or people!" she said.

"We were working on them until you three showed up," said Kotoro.

"Whatever," said Seika. "Now, where's Kaitsu?" She looked around the room eagerly.

"Takari scared him off…again," said Ken.

"Aww… And I had a present for him too," said Seika, showing a small box.

"A present?" Kaitsu randomly popped out from behind the TV and took the box happily.

"How'd he get there?" asked Takari.

"Open it!" grinned Seika. Kaitsu opened the box and saw a note next to a small red button. He picked up the note and read it aloud.

"'To one of the best bishies in the world…'"—(sweatdrop)—"'the sky is blue…the grass is green…press this button to make Takari scream'?"

"What in the world could possibly make me scream?" asked Takari. Kaitsu pressed the button, but nothing happened. They stood there for a few minutes before Kotoro perked up.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Ken.

"Something's ticking… Like an alarm clock or a…" Realization hit him and his eyes widened. "It's a bomb!!"

"No! We're going to die!" shouted Ryu. He fell onto the floor and began rolling. "Stop, drop, roll. Stop, drop, roll..."

"Ryu, that's for fire," groaned Takari. Before any of them could react, the box exploded and a huge cloud of smoke filled the room. Soon the cloud faded away and everyone stood back up. The room was now completely decorated and filled with sugar food. But that wasn't what everyone was looking at. It was Takari. He stood up, coughing as the smoke cleared away, and noticed everyone staring at him.

"…What?"

They just stared and pointed to his clothes. Takari looked at them, his eyes widening with what he saw. His once black pants were now pink with yellow polka dots, and his once blood red shirt had turned baby pink with the words "I love bunnies" written in white.

"AAH!!" Takari screamed and ran out of the room as everyone started laughing their heads off.

"That was the best prank ever! Did you two come up with it?" asked Kaitsu.

"Yep," nodded Seika. "Ryu created it, and I decided on the clothes!" It was then that Merielle ran into the room.

"Is everyone okay? I heard an explosion and… why are you laughing?"

"It's a long story," said Ken.

"…Anyway, I called everyone and they're going to be arriving soon," said Merielle. She smiled and threw random confetti around the room.

"Let the sugar party begin!!!"

* * *

Me: hehe… I laughed so much while I was working on this. XD 

Takari: you are an evil little witch!

Me: yeah, I know I am. (innocent grin) Oh, and by the way, I'll be adding some random reviewers into the story too! So, if you want to be in it, just e-mail me at SerenityKH05 at adelphia dot net, with the description of the person, their name, and probably some random info or jokes to inspire me for the next chapters! (grins)

Takari: (grumbles) …And now for the review replies.

**Ninja Mage**- (gasp) youcame and reviewed my other story! I'm so happy right now… (shines in happiness and pride for another 5 minutes) Okay, I'm done. XD

**Kai**- Behold the power of sugar… and randomness. XD Gosh, I'm so hyper this week. XD nyaha, I'll invite everyone! XD …probably.

Me: Read and review!

**Merielle**


	3. Evil Sugar Rush

Me: new chapter! (waves flag) By the way, thanks for the e-mails. I loved the ideas… XD Anywho, I'll add you guys in the next chapters probably.

Kaitsu: There's a huge spoiler in this chapter for those who read Destiny's Punishment…

Me: well, let's just say you'll finally get to see the evil Unknown without his hood and know his name. …And a little confusing fact that I can't explain to you guys about him. Hehe… (evil grin)

Takari: Merielle does not own Kingdom Hearts. Now read!

* * *

Destiny's Randomness

Chapter 3—Evil Sugar Rush

Ding-dong…

"I'll get it!" shouted Merielle, running to the door. She opened it and there stood a girl the same age as her. She had black hair, blue eyes, and wore a dark purple shirt and black pants, along with a pair of spiked bracelets.

"Hi Annie!" smiled Merielle. "Come on in!" Annie walked in and said hello to the others.

"Annie, this is Kaitsu, Kotoro, Ken, Takari, Seika, Ryu, and the rabid bunny!" said Merielle, pointing to them as she said their names.

"Hey," said Annie. Suddenly the rabid bunny jumped up and did the Mexican hat dance, then ran out of the room. Anime sweatdrops appeared on everyone's heads.

"…What the hell?" muttered Annie.

"Uh, ignore that," said Merielle. "Sit down with the others while I go and make some sugar-infested food!"

A few minutes later, the door bell rang again.

"Ken, open the door!" shouted Merielle from the kitchen. Ken walked to the door and opened it to reveal five teenagers; one girl, and four boys. The first one had black hair with blond highlights and grey eyes. He wore black pants and a black vest over a matching sleeveless shirt with a picture of a skeleton (Sanyu!). The second had blue hair tied in a small low ponytail, green eyes, and, strangely, blue cats ears and tail; he wore faded jeans and a black shirt with torn sleeves (Tamorei!). The third had silver hair and wore a pair of black sunglasses along with black jeans and a white shirt (Nori!). The fourth, a girl, had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a light blue tank top and black skirt (Yuri!). The last one, about a year older than the others, had red eyes and short silver hair, and wore black jeans with chains and a matching sleeveless shirt with the symbol for "Death" written in red. (The Guardians of Darkness as normal teens! XD)

"…What the hell are you doing here?" asked Ken, eyes wide.

"We're here for the party, silly!" giggled the blonde, known as Yuri. Ken turned slowly to Merielle, who had walked to the door too.

"Y-you invited…_them_?!" he stuttered.

"Well, duh! It wouldn't be fun without them!" smiled Merielle. Ken blinked, looked at the five, blinked again, then sighed.

"If you'll need me… I'll be slamming my head against a wall in a corner…" muttered Ken, walking off. The five walked in, Kaitsu and the others seeing them. Time seemed to have frozen in that moment.

"…Hello, Yasuko," growled Kaitsu, glaring daggers at the boy with silver hair and red eyes.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, Kaitsu," said Yasuko. Kotoro looked at the five, then looked at Merielle.

"You invited them?!"

"Why is everyone asking me that? It wouldn't be any fun without them!" said Merielle. Kotoro stared at her as though she was insane. It was then that Annie noticed something about Kaitsu and Yasuko.

"Hey… are you two twins or something?" she asked.

"No!" shouted Kaitsu. "I'm not related to that madman!"

"But it's something like that…" muttered Yasuko.

"We got a present for you guys!" said the cat-boy known as Tamorei, holding up a small rectangular box with a red bow attached.

Kotoro looked at the present, then at Kaitsu. "Well what are you waiting for? Take the present."

"No, you take the present," said Kaitsu.

"Oh, come on! You still don't trust us?" said Tamorei.

"Of course they don't," said the black/blond-haired boy, known as Sanyu. "Don't you remember what happened the last time we gave them a present?"

"Yeah! They ended up being scarred for life!" smiled Yuri.

"I still don't understand how a walking skeleton can be scary," muttered Nori.

"Just take the present already!" said Tamorei, handing it to Kaitsu.

Kaitsu opened the box and looked inside. "…Chocolate bars?" He said, holding up one of the twenty bars.

"They're called Mavpel Candy," said Sanyu. "Try one."

Kaitsu unwrapped the bar, broke it in two, and gave one half to Kotoro. "You eat it first, just to make sure it doesn't have any poison."

Kotoro blinked, but ate the piece anyway. "Hmm, this is pretty good!" Kaitsu waited a few seconds before eating his piece.

"Wow, this tastes great!"

"You really like it?" asked Yuri. The two nodded vigorously.

"I'm glad you like it," said Yasuko. "It took a while to make that candy."

The two froze in their chewing and stared at them. "…You made this?"

"Yeah."

As soon as he finished, Kotoro spat out the candy while Kaitsu, who had already swallowed his, became wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, we didn't poison it or anything," said Yasuko.

"How can we know you're telling the truth?" asked Takari.

"If we did poison you, you'd be dead by now," said Sanyu. The others figured this was a good enough answer. Soon they all sat down and began watching TV, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Kaitsu, why are you still eating those?" asked Seika, pointing to the box of chocolates.

"They taste really good," said Kaitsu, eating another piece. "Besides, I guess I can trust them for now."

Fifteen minutes later…

"To infinity and beyond!!!!" shouted Kaitsu, pointing into the air while standing on a chair which was on a table.

"…My god," muttered Ken as Kaitsu jumped from the chair and ran around the couch five times and then glomped the rabid bunny.

"Bunny!!!"

The rabid bunny growled and kicked Kaitsu, did another Mexican hat dance, and ran out of the room once more. Kaitsu grinned and began jumping around very fast. The others stared at Kaitsu, then shot glares at the Dark Guardians, who were currently laughing their heads off.

"Yasuko… what were those Maypel Candy made of?" asked Takari.

"…Pure sugar," grinned Yasuko while the other four started laughing again.

"If they're made out of sugar, then why didn't it affect me?" asked Kotoro.

"You're a half-Heartless. Besides, you spat it out once we told you we made it," said Nori.

"Fear the wrath of Fluffalufagus!!!" shouted Kaitsu, throwing the rabid bunny at them. They all ducked except for Seika and Annie, who got bitten and became rabid.

"That's it! I'm calling the men in white coats!" yelled Merielle.

"Hojo and the scientists?" gasped Ryu.

"No, idiot! The _other_ men in white coats!" Merielle pulled out her phone and called the Insane Asylum. A few seconds later, a bunch of men in white coats and a monkey burst into the house. One of them grabbed Seika and Ryu while another grabbed Kaitsu, who was currently laughing maniacally for no reason. They put them in those weird straight jacket things, put them in the car, ran back into the car—the monkey in the driver's seat—and drove off.

"That was… weird," muttered Ken. Merielle stood up and screamed,

"Line up!"

Suddenly everyone lined up and faced Merielle. She paced down the line, pointing to them one by one as she spoke.

"Kotoro, Ken, Ryu, and Takari clean up the mess Kaitsu made; Yasuko, Yuri, Nori, Tamorei, Sanyu, get rid of that candy before Kaitsu comes back. You five had better behave otherwise you're leaving, got it?" They all nodded and went straight to work.

Half an hour later…

"Have you learned your lesson Kaitsu?" asked Merielle.

"Yeah… Never eat candy from the Dark Guardians," muttered Kaitsu.

"Good. It's because of you that Seika and Annie aren't able to come to the party anymore!" said Yuri.

"It isn't my fault Yasuko made the candy out of pure sugar!"

"I thought it would be funny."

"Funny? Funny?!! I'll show you funny!" Kaitsu summoned his Keyblade, but Merielle jumped in before he could attack.

"Both of you stop arguing right now! We're going to have a fun sugar party, so you better sit down and behave otherwise I'll get Fluffaluffagus to bite you too!!"

"…Fluffaluffagus?" asked Ken.

"It's the rabid bunny Kaitsu named while he was on the sugar rush," said Sanyu. Suddenly the doorbell rang again.

"I got it!" said Merielle. She ran to the door and opened it, smiling.

"Hi guys! It's about time!"

* * *

Me: Who was at the door? You'll have to find out! Hehe… I'm so evil.

Kaitsu: you made me go on a sugar rush… (sweatdrop)

Yasuko: (has a picture of Kaitsu while he was hyper) I'll keep this somewhere safe for blackmail… hehe…

Kaitsu: I hate you so much… (glare)

Me: I don't have any time for review replies. Sorry! Well, read and review anyway. See ya!

**Merielle**


	4. Truth or Dare

Me: another chapter! No ranting for now, so enjoy!

Takari: Merielle does not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Destiny's Randomness

Chapter 4—Truth or Dare

"It's about time! Come on in!" Merielle grinned as three teenagers stepped into the house. The first one had brown gravity-defying hair and bright blue eyes, the second had silver hair and green eyes, and the third had red hair and violet eyes.

"Everyone, this is Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Sora, Riku, Kairi, meet everyone," said Merielle. Before any of the three could say hi, Yuri had jumped up and glomped Riku and shouted,

"Sexy!"

Merielle pulled out a shovel and managed to scrape Yuri off of Riku before he was suffocated. Afterwards, the doorbell rang again.

Merielle ran to the door and opened it to reveal three girls standing there. The first one had blue eyes and brown hair with silver highlights. She wore a black shirt with the symbol of a shuriken and flame on it, along with a long black Matrix-style trench coat, and flaming black pants (Ninja Mage!). The second one had blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair, and wore a black T-shirt with "Linkin Park" written on it and jeans (Tenchi Kai!). The third one had brown hair and eyes, along with a pair of glasses, and wore a blue shirt with a monkey on it and jeans (The Keyblade Master!).

"Hi guys!" Merielle let them in and introduced them to the others. "Everyone, meet Kenzie(Merielle pointed to the girl with glasses), Kai(she pointed to the one with a Linkin Park shirt), and Ninja Mage, or NM for short(she pointed to the one with the Matrix trench coat)!"

Kenzie looked over at Sora and squeeled. She instantly grabbed him and threw him in a conveniently located closet and locked it and began laughing evilly. "He's mine! All mine!"

Merielle blinked, chose to ignore it, and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, we're going to play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone agreed and they all sat down in a circle and set a glass bottle in the middle. Merielle spun first and it landed on Kaitsu.

"Truth or dare?"

"…Dare," he replied, regretting it the next second. Merielle gave an evil smile that frightened them. Who knew what was going on in that complicating, random mind?

"I dare you to take your socks off!"

"…What?"

"You heard me! Take them off so I can put them in my ancient shrine of bishies!"

Kaitsu blinked put took his socks off and gave them to Merielle, who squealed, ran off to her room, and came back seconds later. "Okay, your turn Kaitsu!"

"Okay… I pick Kotoro!"

"Truth!"

"…Why do you transform into a Heartless and chase squirrels outside every night when everyone else is asleep?" asked Kaitsu. Kotoro groaned and muttered something incoherent.

"What? We can't here you."

"I chase them because my Heartless half gets hungry…" he muttered. Everyone stared at him and scooted a few inches away. Kotoro ignored this and chose Yasuko.

"I pick…dare," said Yasuko.

"I dare you to…" Kotoro leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Yasuko's eyes widened and he jumped back.

"NO WAY!"

"You have to do it," smirked Kotoro. Yasuko groaned and stood up, then began muttering something.

"You're supposed to _sing_ it!" said Kotoro.

"…I hate you so much," muttered Yasuko. Then he began singing… the Backstreet Boys! After 5 seconds, everyone covered their ears and began screaming.

"My ears! MY EARS!" screamed NM.

Yasuko stopped singing and sat back down, glaring at Kotoro, who was laughing his head off.

"That was so funny!"

"You're going to regret this…" muttered Yasuko, throwing death glares at him. Then he chose Kenzie.

"I pick dare!" she said. Yasuko grinned in the same maniacal way Merielle did… except more frightening.

"I dare you to strangle Kotoro until he suffocates, then grab a knife and-"

"No death dares, Yasuko!" interrupted Merielle.

"Aw man…" muttered Yasuko. "Okay, fine. I dare you to give Kotoro some Maypel Candy."

"Sure!" Kenzie gave Kotoro a piece of the candy, unknown of the dangers of this candy. (They weren't here when Kaitsu was on sugar rush XD) Kotoro blinked, but ate the candy anyway.

"I'm going to regret this…" muttered Kotoro.

10 seconds later…

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" shouted Kotoro as he ran around the room for the umpteenth time.

"So that's why everyone was freaking out…" murmured Kenzie as Kai and NM just stared at the hyper Kotoro. Merielle sighed, grabbed the now laughing Kotoro, and dragged him into another room and closed the door. A loud scream came and a thump… then silence. Merielle opened the door and walked out, holding a large mallet. Kotoro followed slowly after, a large bruise on his forehead.

"Sit down!" said Merielle. Kotoro growled but sat down in the circle anyway. "Good boy! Have a biscuit!" She threw a dog biscuit at him.

"What the hell…?" muttered Kotoro. Merielle sat back down, "Okay, it's Kenzie's turn!"

"I choose Nori!"

"Um… I pick truth."

"How'd you get blind?"

"…I change my mind-"

"No changing minds!" interrupted Merielle. Nori sighed.

"I got it from a sword fight…"

"Ooh! Details, please!" said NM, suddenly interested. Nori went into a very disgustingly detailed description of how he lost and was hit in the eye…twice.

"Is that thorough enough?" he asked once he finished. NM blinked, then ran out of the room and a barfing sound was heard.

"Okay, I pick Kai," said Nori.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to glomp Yasuko."

"Aw man…" muttered Kai, but glomped Yasuko anyway. Unfortunately (and fortunately), she glomped him too hard and he passed out from close-to-death-suffocation. Everybody cheered at this.

"Okay, I choose Riku!" said Kai.

"Dare."

"I dare you to hug Merielle!"

Before anyone could say "Mississippi," Merielle was hugging Riku so hard he couldn't breathe. They were forced to use a shovel to scrape her off.

"I pick… Yasuko," said Riku.

"Dare," said Yasuko, who gained consciousness a few seconds ago.

"I dare you to drink a bottle of alcohol!" (Fanfictions do not relate to reality. Ignore their ages… XD) Yasuko grumbled, but began drinking the bottle anyway.

5 minutes later…

"…I think we should stop playing now," muttered NM as Yasuko began laughing for no reason.

"Then, this squirrel comes along and—hiccup—does the Mexican hat dance while rabid bunnies jump on—hiccup—my head and…" He continued ranting on about flying chipmunks and Heartless who wear dresses. Suddenly in the middle of his talking he passed out. Everyone cheered again.

"That's enough Truth or Dare for now…" said Merielle. "Let's play video games!"

Everyone gathered around the TV and began playing random games and making fun at some of the characters. Meanwhile, Yasuko had dreams of shooting everyone to death… and Sora was still locked in the closet… and the rabid bunny was still standing in a corner, growling… and some random flying squirrels just passed over their heads… and the list goes on.

* * *

Me: nee… this was funny. By the way, the Backstreet Boys thing was my little sister's idea. Hehe…

Ken: this was…random.

Me: It was supposed to be!

Takari: And now for review replies…

**Kai**- Yep, you guessed right! And you're invited! Don't worry; you're not evil in this story. Yasuko's the evil one. Hehe…

**The Keyblade Master**- Yes, I see the men in white suits everyday too. (sees them and runs off)

Me: That's all for now! Read and review!

**Merielle**


	5. Spanish Dogs of Death

Me: First of all… I'd like to say…. I'M SORRY! I am so sorry for ignoring DP and DR like this. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Gah… blame evil school, and my lazy self. Plus I've recently discovered the joys of deviantART… Anywho, another random chapter. Enjoy!

Takari: Merielle doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. The Spanish Dogs of Death™ belong to Mediciner.

* * *

Destiny's Randomness  
Chapter 5—Spanish Dogs of Death

Merielle opened her eyes as the sun shone in through the window. Yawning, she sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep/passed out/knocked out. Everyone had obviously had a hangover from all of the sugar. She could still remember Ken and Takari singing the American anthem and rabid bunnies doing the Irish dance.

She stood up and walked over to the calendar and gasped.

"NEEEEEEE!"

"No more ice cream!" screamed Ryu as he shot up in bed. Everyone else jumped up from Merielle's trademark… 'nee'.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" shouted Ken, who was obviously not a morning person.

"It's Sunday!"

"…So?"

"It's the last day of the weekend before school starts!"

"And your point is…?"

"We should celebrate it!"

"…And get high on sugar _again_?"

"Yeah! We can give cards to everyone and have another sugar party and get high on sugar and play video games and--"

"…Do you _ever_ shut up?"

"I've never thought of that. Why do you ask?"

"……"

"Hm. Another day of sugar rush… …I'll pass," responded Yasuko.

"Same here," said Ken.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" pleaded Merielle.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"No."

"Pretty please? With whip cream on top?"

"No."

"Geez, why do you always have to be so anti-social, Ken?"

"I'm not anti-social. I just don't like people."

That was the final straw. Merielle grabbed Ken by his shirt collar and lifted him a foot off the ground. Her eyes were blazing with anger.

"You will join the Sunday sugar party, and you _will_ have fun! GOT IT!"

"Yes, ma'am…" whimpered Ken. Merielle smiled and put him back down.

"Okay, meeting in the kitchen! Girls only!" And with that, the girls ran off to the kitchen, leaving the boys in utter curiosity.

* * *

"Why'd you call us here?" asked Yuri.

"Because we're going to play spin the Bottle later!" squealed Merielle. The other girls giggled happily… mostly because all of the guys in the party were bishies.

And now the evil fun begins…

* * *

The door swung open and the girls ran in and formed a half circle in the center of the living room.

"The rest of you can form the other half!" said Merielle to the boys. They sat down and stared in confusion.

"We're going to play Spin the Bottle!"

Silence.

"Merielle… you do realize that there are more guys here than girls, right?"

"Yes. Your point?"

"……"

"…Oh." Merielle thought for a moment, then a sick smile spread across her face. "Who cares! Let there be yaoi!" The girls grinned and giggled at this… while the boys looked horror-struck.

Merielle went first and spun the bottle. It landed on… Riku. (Yes, I know… this is _so_ Mary Sue-ish) She giggled madly and dragged Riku into a conveniently placed closet. After a few minutes she walked back out, but no Riku followed.

"Where's Riku?" asked Kai.

"I knocked him out and tied him up as a soveigner."

"……"

The game continued on, Yuri spun on it landed on Tamorei. Ryu spun and it landed on Seika. NM spun and it landed on Nori. Finally, it was Ken's turn. He spun it and it landed on… Takari. (mwahahaha—coughcoughum…yeah…)

"Yes!" Merielle started giggling like the insane fan girl she is.

"No way! _This_ is where I draw the line!" shouted Ken.

"Party pooper…" pouted Merielle.

"Let's do a new game," suggested NM.

"…But what?"

They sat in silence for a while, trying to think of what to do. Suddenly the closet door swung open and Riku ran out, still tied up, looking panicked.

"Some weird portal just appeared in the closet!"

…Everyone stared.

…Then everyone glared at Yasuko.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested. Merielle got up and walked to the closet as the others sat quietly. She began to slowly open the door, but it suddenly burst open and out came…

…Spanish dogs of DEATH! The first was black, second was white, and the third was blonde. All three of them looked like regular dogs, but had big Mexican hats on. …Don't ask how Spanish dogs can have Mexican hats on. It's just how it is.

"¿Dónde estamos?" spoke one of the dogs. (Translations will be in parenthesis for those who don't know Spanish. Translation: Where are we?)

"¿Está esto a la base militar italiana?" asked the second. (Is this an Italian military base?)

"No. Esa gente no es italianos," said the third, looking towards the others. (No, they aren't Italian.)

"¡Entonces deben ser espías australianos!" barked the first one. "¡Ataque!" (Then they must be Australian spies! Attack!) The three dogs began to advance towards them.

And ended up being glomped by NM.

"They are so _cute_!"

"¡Advertencia¡Nos están atacando! Operación iniciada: juego muerto!" (Warning! We're being attacked! Initiate operation: play dead!) All three dogs immediately fell flat on the floor and stopped moving. They all stared in silence before NM cried out.

"Oh no! I killed them!"

"No you didn't. They're playing dead." Ken walked up to one of them and tapped it lightly with his foot.

"¡Están sobre nosotros¡Ataque de los trastos!" (They're onto us! Tackle attack!) Immediately all three dogs jumped up and tackled Ken down and began biting him.

"AH! Get them off! GET THEM OFF!"

"¡Dado, espía australiano malvado!" (Die, evil Australian spy!)

"Autorización, usted puede ahora parar." (Okay, you can stop now.)

The three dogs stopped and looked up at Ryu as he kneeled down next to them. "No somos espías australianos malvados." (We're not evil Australian spies.)

"¿Qué¿Usted no es?" barked the black one. "¿Entonces cuáles son usted?" (What? You're not? Then what are you?)

"Somos apenas who're regular de las adolescencias el azu'car-comer que tiene un partido." (We're just regular sugar-eating teens who're having a party.)

The blonde dog spoke up. "¿Le dije que ellos no fueran escucharan los espías, pero usted? Nooo. Seriamente, usted está consiguiendo paranoico otra vez." (I told you they weren't spies, but would you listen? Noo. Seriously, you're getting paranoid again.)

"¡Cierre para arriba!" (Shut up!)

"¿Um, puede usted tres discutir en alguna parte? Estamos intentando tener un partido..." (Um, can you three argue somewhere else? We're trying to have a party...)

"Oh, seguro. Apesadumbrado sobre eso." (Oh, sure. Sorry about that.) And with that, the dogs went back through the portal and disappeared.

"…I didn't know you could speak Spanish," said Merielle.

"I learned it from a friend," he said. Suddenly a girl shot into the room, looking around in a panic.

"Raul? Raul! Where's Raul?"

"…Med? What're you doing here?" asked NM.

"Where. Is. RAUL!" she screamed.

"…Who's Raul?" asked Merielle.

"He's a small Spanish dog. Has a little Mexican hat. Talks--" Everybody immediately pointed to the closet door.

"He disappeared through the portal."

"…No! Raul!" Med fell to the floor, weeping. "Where did I go wrong? Was it the hat! The Spanish lessons! The tacos!" She continued crying for a few seconds, and stopped once she saw the others.

"Wait a sec… Kaitsu? Kotoro? Riku? Sora?" She blinked. "….I'm in heaven, aren't I?"

"No, this is a sugar party," said Ken.

"Yay! Can I join in?"

"Sure!"

And so, everyone began having sugar again. Merielle got to do the moonwalk on a table, while Med did the Mexican hat dance with Fluffaluffagus, the rabid bunny, and Raul, the Spanish dog, who…somehow… appeared back. Eventually, they all passed out from too much sugar.

* * *

Me: I'm too tired to write a decent ending. The Spanish was done by a translator. Don't kill me if it's not correct.

Ken: I hate the games you put in this fic…

Me: heh… anywho, I'm kinda out of game ideas. Any suggestions? (I got a new e-mail! Melimeli2002 at aol dot com)

Takari: And now for review replies…

**The Keyblade Master**- Sora's out of the closet now, so no worries. Besides, if the lawyers do come, I'll be sure to have my frying pan for defense XD

**Litwolf689**- Thanks much!

**Mikol**- Someone's been having too much sugar…

**angelfrie**- Glad to see you enjoy it XD

**purplish111**- Thanks!

Me: That's all for now. Read and review!

**Merielle**


End file.
